Generally, the electrification properties of plastic films are so strong that there are many instances where many restrictions are imposed on their application. In silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials, for example, a polyethylene terephthalate support is generally used.
However, such a support is liable to be electrified, especially, in the relatively low humidity conditions. When a high-speed photographic emulsion is coated at a high-speed, or when a high-speed light-sensitive material is exposed to light through an automatic printer and is then processed as in recent years, a measure to counter electrification is particularly essential.
If a light-sensitive material is electrified or statically charged, the discharge may produce a static-mark or may make a foreign matter such as dusts adhere to the light-sensitive material, thereby producing pin-holes or the like, so that the quality of the light-sensitive material may seriously be worsened. When remedying of the above-mentioned troubles, the working efficiency will seriously be lowered. Therefore, an anti- static agent is generally used in light-sensitive materials and, in recent years, a fluorine containing-surfactant, a cationic surfactant, an amphoteric surfactant, a surfactant or high molecular compound containing a polyethylene oxide group, or a polymer having an intramolecular sulfonic acid group or a phosphoric acid group is used.
In particular, it has been getting popular to use a triboelectric series control method in which a fluorine type surfactant is used, and a conductivity improvement method in which an electric conductive polymer is used. For example, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) Nos. 49-91165/1974 and 49-121523/1974 disclose each the examples of applying an ionizing-type polymer having an ionic dissociation group on a polymer principal chain.
In the above-mentioned conventional techniques, however, an antistatic ability is sharply dropped after a development process. It may be presumed that the antistatic ability may be lost by carrying out an alkaline developing step, an acidic fixing step, a washing step, and so forth. Therefore, in an instance where a processed film is further used to make a print, such as in the instance of using a graphic arts light-sensitive material, there may arise such a trouble as pin-holes produced by the adhesion of dusts. To try to solve the above-mentioned trouble, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 55-84658/1980 and 61-174542/1986, for example, made the proposals each for the antistatic layers comprising a water-soluble conductive polymer containing a carboxyl group, a hydrophobic polymer containing a carboxyl group and a multifunctional aziridine. According to the proposed methods, the antistatic ability can be maintained even after completing the whole process, however, such antistatic layer have been defective in adhesion property to a hydrophilic colloidal layer coated thereon, thereby producing peeling-off troubles in the course of a development process.